There are [PTL 1] and [PTL 2] as background arts of the present technical field.
[PTL 1] discloses a configuration to remove moisture from coal containing moisture, using a cycle of phase change of a substance A that is a gas at normal temperature and pressure and is capable of dissolving water and oil in a liquefied state.
PTL 2: discloses a heat source used for a cycle of phase change of a substance A and a method of using the heat source.